Kylala will rule all
by theshadydragon
Summary: read it and you'll figure it out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters  
  
Authors Note: .........  
  
InuYasha: "I must find Miroku I hate him, so accordingly he must die"  
  
Shippo: "do you need help"  
  
InuYasha: "no so flee stupid fox flee"  
  
Shippo: "number 1 I can call Sesshomaru to kill you(again) and Miroku at the same time then he'll eat you (again)"  
  
Sesshomaru appears out of the shadows  
  
Sesshomaru: "yes I'll eat you again"  
  
InuYasha: "noooooooooooooo not with Kylala meowing all the time"  
  
Kylala: "meow meow meow"  
  
InuYasha: "noooooooooooo that wretched sound again!"  
  
Kylala transforms  
  
Kylala: "meow meow MEOW"  
  
Kylala attacks InuYasha and InuYasha dies of fright  
  
Sesshomaru: "well I was hungry anyway"  
  
Sesshomaru eats InuYasha  
  
Shippo: "well that saves Miroku's but huh"  
  
Sesshomaru: "no not really"  
  
Shippo: "uhhhh why not"  
  
Sesshomaru: "because Kylala hates him to, don't you kitty-kitty"  
  
Kylala: "meow meow meow meow miroku miroku miroku"  
  
Sesshomaru: "you can eat Miroku, he doesn't taste good at all"  
  
Kylala: "meow?"  
  
Sango: "you can't take my kitty"  
  
Sesshomaru: "oh really"  
  
Sango: "Kylala transform"  
  
Kylala: "meow?"  
  
Sango: "now" Sesshomaru: "she won't"  
  
Sango: "wtf"  
  
Kylala kills Sango and gives her to Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru: "yum"  
  
Kylala: "meow"  
  
Kylala: "I want to eat Miroku"  
  
Sesshomaru: "OK,(puts on sad face)"  
  
Kylala: "meow?"  
  
Sesshomaru: "yes you can eat him I won't mind"  
  
Kylala: "meow(and puts on a happy face"  
  
Sesshomaru: "go Kylala kill that stupid damn priest, I don't need him plaguing us demons"  
  
Kylala: "meow meow meow"  
  
Sesshomaru: "yes I killed InuYasha"  
  
Kylala: "MEOW"  
  
Kylala goes to kill the stupid priest Miroku  
  
Miroku: "uh where's Sango?"  
  
Kylala does imitation of Sesshomaru eating Sango  
  
Miroku: "you let a demon eat her why I'll."  
  
Kylala: "meow meow meow MEOW MEOW MEOW"  
  
Miroku dies of stupidity  
  
Kylala eats Miroku  
  
Sesshomaru: "Shippo time for you to die"  
  
Shippo: "hahaha I won't die you wi."  
  
Sesshomaru eats Shippo  
  
Sesshomaru: "yay now kitty-kitty and I will rule the world!"  
  
Kylala: "that's what you think"  
  
Sesshomaru: "what kitty-kitty how could you betray me (he says with rage in his voice)"  
  
Kylala: "meow?"  
  
Kylala eats Sesshomaru because kitty-kitty will dominate all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kylala: "I hate Kiko"  
  
Kylala eats Kiko(who is stupid and doesn't fight) and kitty-kitty rules the whole world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well Thnxs for reading my story all and please review my story 


	2. Kylala no longer rules

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for ones you've never heard of  
  
Author's note: Second Chapter  
  
Kylala is very full after her meal and then goes to sleep.  
  
And in a galaxy far..far.away.  
  
Kylala suddenly gets up.  
  
Kylala: Meowwwwwwwwwww.!!!!  
  
Translator: um...she means Wrong  
  
Shady (Author): Oh sorry.  
  
Anyway Deep in Kylala's stomach  
  
Sesshomaru: must escape..must escape(groan) well at least I haven't been digested yet must turn into wolf.must BLAM  
  
Translator: what was that  
  
Shady: how am I supposed to know  
  
CTWT(Cruelty To Wolf Team) appears near Kylala  
  
CTWT: WAKE UP!!!  
  
Kylala: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...  
  
Translator: She means get away you fu**in A**es I'm tryin to sleep here  
  
CTWT: she has made the CTWT come here to save that poor.  
  
Kylala's stomach then suddenly splits open  
  
Sesshomaru is a wolf the rest of the characters are now suddenly alive  
  
Sesshomaru the eats the CTWT Team  
  
CTWT: noooooooooooooooooo....don't eat us we were trying to save you  
  
Sesshomaru: Grrrrrrrrr..  
  
Translator: Um..he means who's next Sesshomaru then turns back into his humanoid form  
  
Sesshomaru: You're a pain you know that right  
  
Translator: I'm j-just doing my job  
  
Shady: who invited you anyway  
  
Translator: Ummmm.pass  
  
Sesshomaru: Wrong answer whips acid whip at Translator  
  
Translator: (groan) m-my skin it's melting like cheese  
  
Sesshomaru: who's up for pizza  
  
The rest of the characters get up and begin to eat pizza that was made from the Translators melting skin  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


End file.
